


Dr. Fluffy Bunny (and the Carrot Complot)│毛毛兔醫生（和他的胡蘿蔔小伙伴）

by emerald_green



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik and Charles are doctors, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff and Crack, M/M, despite being called a fluffy bunny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_green/pseuds/emerald_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik跟Charles是醫院裡的同事。他們對彼此並不熟悉，但莫名地互相對彼此抱有欲望。某天Erik突然得到毛毛兔醫生這個新綽號，並發現它迅速在醫院裡流傳開去，他奮力找出幕後元兇，卻在知道真相時大吃一驚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Fluffy Bunny (and the Carrot Complot)│毛毛兔醫生（和他的胡蘿蔔小伙伴）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dr. Fluffy Bunny (and the Carrot Complot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887436) by [issabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issabella/pseuds/issabella). 



故事的開始再平凡不過。新一天又降臨了，Xavier醫生一如以往正在兒童病房裡巡查。人人都說他是最完美的兒科醫生。他對小孩子很有耐性——尤其是那些焦慮不安的病人，但必要時又能擺出強硬的態度——他對於如何令小病人聽話很有一套，也知道該做什麼才是對他們最好的，就算那是指要把歇斯底里的家長們趕出病房也不例外。他常常坐在小病人們身邊仔細聆聽他們的話，就算他們只是想要重覆第十遍在電視上看過的內容。他看上去永遠都是那麼開朗，一抺笑容掛在紅唇上，閃閃發亮的藍眼睛和鼻上的雀斑讓他看上去更加無辜。

大家都很愛戴他。

每個人都說他和藹可親，容易接近，永遠都是一副樂於傾聽你心聲的好心情。

就算是不認識他的人也有這個印象。

所有人，除了放射部主管Erik Lehnsherr。 _他_ 很清楚這一切都是大話！他嘗試過無數次跟這位個子比較小的醫生進行對話。他曾經多次在飯堂等待Xavier醫生排隊買午餐時悄悄溜到他後面的位置，但不管他想要說什麼也好，對方永遠都只會用單音節回應，他拿到食物後離開的速度又是何等急促，讓Erik覺得貿然追上去是很不禮貌的事情。

Erik甚至試過特地繞遠路走到兒童病房，那個他唯恐不及的地方——關於這點，其中一個原因是裡面有小孩子，而另一個是他們是生病的小孩子，這使他們的難纏指數以幾何級數上升。有好幾次他見到那頭熟悉的棕髮在附近或者轉角出現，但Xavier永遠在他出聲前就走進前一個房間或是調頭走掉，留給他苦澀的失落感。

那迷人的外表、無辜的藍眼睛和甜美的笑容，所有都是假的。那雙紅唇跟靈巧的雙手……至少他還能對著它們想入非非——縱使只限於妄想。

但以上都不是這個故事之所以會發生的原因。事情的開端始於Xavier醫生某次當值夜班，當他到達小病人們的睡房，發現他們全因為小丑醫生下午來訪時的精彩表現而興奮得睡不著覺。其中一個小孩告訴Charles，如果想要他們上床睡覺的話，就必須跟他們說一個故事作為交換條件。所以Charles便準備說一個故事……然後他發現自己對童話故事內容的細節不怎記得清楚，而敏銳的小孩子們自然能輕易發現這點。與其要讓他們爭論起小紅帽到底穿著帽兜還是帽子，他決定自己創作一個全新的故事。但他該說些什麼呢？當他們有人表示想聽一個關於兔子的故事時，Charles腦裡立馬出現一對毛茸茸的怪誕紫紅色兔拖鞋，裝飾著粉紅色的鬆軟耳朵，那是Erik Lehnsherr醫生的東西，有人甚至說那是Lehnsherr醫生全身上下唯一讓人覺得柔軟的部分。由於Charles瘋狂迷戀著Lehnsherr醫生，以致他跟對方碰面時甚至無法進行一場正常的對話，他決定向小孩子講述一個名為『毛毛兔Erik和魔法紫紅兔拖鞋的神奇歷險』的故事。

從那天開始，每當他有時間以及孩子們興致勃勃的時候，他就會幫這個故事加添新的章節。

故事本該就這麼完結，要不是（又）在某個命運注定的晚上發生了一些意外。

某晚正值夜班，兒童病房因為兩宗突如其來的意外導致人手短缺，Lehnsherr醫生因而被要求前往提供支援。當值的護士正在處理一號急症——吐得滿床都是的小孩，讓Lehnsherr醫生去對付二號急症——發惡夢的小孩，他把整個病房的孩子都吵醒了，還讓所有人驚作一團。

Lehnsherr醫生心裡嘀咕他寧可去對付一號急症，但他根本沒得選擇。他重新振作，推開那道通往惡夢世界的大門。

裡面五張病床裡三張都空無一人，所有小病人全部縮在其中一張病床上，餘下那張看上去像被枕頭狠狠地攻擊過。那四個擠在同一張床上的小孩子將被褥當成盾牌，滿臉驚恐看著空床，餘下那位則悠閒地坐著玩任天堂遊戲機，絲毫未受週遭發生的事所影響。

「這裡到底他……」Erik及時住嘴。「小朋友你們好，我是L……Erik醫生。」他對自己還記得在面對小孩子時應該以名字而非姓氏打招呼而感到自豪，獲取對方的信任是首要任務。

四雙小眼睛齊齊瞪著他看。「你是被派來殺掉牠的嗎？」那個紅髮小女生鼓起勇氣問道。

「殺掉啥？」

「那隻怪物呀！牠趁Steve睡著時爬進他被窩，還咬了他的腳一下！」

Erik嘆了口氣。「好吧，首先我得看下Steve的腳。」當他經過那張有『怪獸』的床向著孩子們走過去時，他們一同尖叫起來。他無法阻止自己皺起眉頭。「這次又怎麼了？」

「我們還以為牠會撲出來咬你。」金髮的小男孩說道。

「你好勇敢哦。」另一個女孩子和應著。

Erik只能搖搖頭，眼神在金髮男孩跟另一個抱著枕頭撅起嘴的棕髮雞冠頭男生之間來回掃射。「好吧，你們之中哪個是Steve？」

金髮男孩舉起手。

「非常好，你把那隻被怪獸咬過的腳伸出來讓我看看？」

Steve把身體扭動好讓他的腳丫伸出去，另外三位小孩子顯然完全不打算在這事上伸出援手。這令Erik覺得十分煩躁，他再次肯定自己完全缺乏面對小孩子時所需要的耐性。過了好一會Steve好不容易才把腳從被褥下伸出來。

Erik看著那截玫紅色的肌膚，然後提起男孩其中一隻腳湊近檢查，再提起另外一隻重覆同樣的動作。「你能讓腳趾移動嗎？」Steve照做了。「看上去沒啥問題。你確定真的被咬到了？」

Steve看上去不太肯定。「呃……可能是差一點？」

Erik站起來。「好了，現在去看看怪獸那邊如何。」無視小孩子們的屏息跟竊竊私語，他走到那張床旁邊，把散落一地的枕頭丟到另外兩張空床上，再把被褥猛然一拉！底下除了一隻孤單的泰迪熊外什麼都沒有。

「Bucky！」Steve一秒跳下床緊抱著他的泰迪熊，所有關於怪獸的恐懼消失得無影無蹤。

Erik露出一個假笑。「根本就沒什麼怪獸嘛。」

「肯定是Bucky將牠嚇退了……或者是你的功勞呢，神秘的醫生先生！」男孩終於承認了這點，Erik覺得自己快要笑出聲了。

「怎樣也好，看上去怪獸好像走掉了——叫我Erik醫生就好啦。」

「跟兔兔一樣嗎？」一個女孩突然驚呼。

「什麼兔兔？」

「那隻四出探險的兔兔呀。他什麼都不畏懼，去了很多不同的地方把惡魔打倒，世上最怪異的地域他都去過了，他還……」

「他還穿著兔兔拖鞋！」那個站在床上以便看清楚情況的棕髮男孩叫道，令所有人都探出頭來，那兩個小女孩甚至下床查看。

Erik試圖讓自己的語氣嚴厲起來。「馬上回到自己床上！」

「而且它們還是磁……磁……是磁控色的！（注1）」小孩們完全無視了他的話，他們對他腳上穿著的那雙常用拖鞋顯然更感興趣，那雙就算整天穿著也很舒適的拖鞋。它們走起路來無聲無息，非常方便他偶爾溜出去偷個小懶。

「磁控色？」Erik眨眨眼，感到很困惑。

「沒錯，既不是紫色也不是紅色，而是在兩者之間！是種魔法顏色哦！」

「磁控才不是一種顏色呢！」那個任天堂男孩從他坐著的地方站起來喊道。

「呸它就是啊！」

「才不是呢，那是……」他裝出一個鬼臉。「紫——紅——色！」

「哦你們在說紫紅色啊！」突然之間小孩子的胡言亂語有了合理解釋，不幸地那只維持了好幾秒時間。

「沒錯！所以你是毛毛兔Erik咯？」

似乎只有那個對怪獸騷動視若無睹的男孩的腦袋是正常的。「他不可能是吧，他又不是兔子！」

紅髮女孩還是不肯放棄她的想法。「但他也叫Erik呀，他還穿著那雙紫——紫——紫紅色兔兔拖鞋還有哦哦哦——他或者懂得變身成人類！」

「我只是一名醫生！」為什麼他要跟一群臭小鬼辯解自己的身份呢？

「哦……」Steve終於跟上了話題。他抬頭看著他，懷裡抱著他的泰迪熊，眉頭深鎖像是在思索什麼。「所以你是毛兔兔醫生Erik咯！」

X

閒言閒語比任何傳染病的流傳速度還要快。

隔天啥事都沒發生，但在再之後一天——實在找不出適當的形容詞了，或者可以叫做一盆放在他辦公桌上的胡蘿蔔盛宴吧。他覺得很奇怪，但沒再多想。在毛毛兔博士事件發生後第三天，他發現有人在他的儲物櫃上插了一根胡蘿蔔，他在當值時會用到的佈告板便條被人換成綠葉蔬菜，午飯時不知道是誰趁他去拿鹽時偷掉—— **居然敢偷掉！** ——他的甜品，然後換上令人不快的胡蘿蔔。

當值時間總算告一段落，他慶幸自己終於可以離開這個瘋狂的地方，然後才發現自己忘了拿傳呼機了。當他回去辦公室時，他看到一長串排列整齊的胡蘿蔔，從他的辦公桌一直通往休息室，盡頭放了一個兔籠，旁邊有塊紙板寫著：「回家愉快！——毛毛兔醫生」，而他的傳呼機就在籠子裡面，四週連犯人的影子也沒有。他懷疑——好吧，事實上每個人都是他懷疑的對象。

當然沒人有那個膽量當面喊他毛毛兔醫生，但人們在他背後的竊竊私語他都知道。放胡蘿蔔這個把戲彷彿永遠都不會停止似的，接下來那個星期他在最意想不到的地方找到它們跟青菜，甚至還有人送上胡蘿蔔汁咧。

Erik既煩躁又生氣，他怒視每個接觸他的人，懷疑身邊所有的同事——但他當然知道自己該怪罪於誰。到底是哪個無聊人覺得跟小孩子講述穿著紫紅拖鞋兔拖鞋的毛毛兔故事是一件很有趣的事！

X

Erik唯一知道——先別提他對小孩子狡滑地實行的盤問技巧——的是，那個創作胡蘿蔔小伙伴故事的人是男的，孩子們都管他叫蛋蛋醫生（注2）。他唯一知道的外表資訊是蛋蛋醫生長得很高（拜託，從小孩子的角度看誰不高啊）和穿著一件白袍。

Erik對那個稱呼百思不得其解。它聽上去像是一個小孩子根據那男人的長相而取的外號。可能是個禿子？總而言之Erik是不會放過他的，他一定會把那個男人揪出來，再好好用他的兔拖鞋往對方屁股招呼一頓。

X

「噓……」

正在休息室裡看雜誌的Raven抬起頭來。她很肯定自己聽到些什麼，但四週一個人也沒有。她上次值夜班已經是兩天前的事了，所以這不可能是因為疲勞而產生的幻聽。或者可能只是咖啡機發出的怪聲吧，她又埋首繼續看雜誌了。

「噓！」那聲音又來了。她再次抬起頭。「有人在嗎？」

「噓噓噓噓噓噓！」回應她的是非常粗暴的聲線，伴隨著一聲虛弱的「Raven！」聲音來自掃帚櫃的方向。她站起來走過去，把門用力打開。裡面是猛然後退的Charles，臉色非常蒼白。

「你見鬼的在這幹嘛，Charles？」

Charles Xavier醫生嘗試把門從她手上拉回去關上，但顯然毫無勝算。他驚恐地看著空無一人的休息室。「他還在嗎？」

「誰？」

「Lehnsherr啊！」

「你躲在這裡就是為了逃避Lehnsherr醫生？」她似乎被嚇呆了。「你腦子還好吧？」她那大眾的朋友，永遠面露迷人笑容的兄長居然在躲避某個人嗎？

「他……事情很複雜。他會……我不知道如果他知道是我做的話會有什麼反應——會憎惡我吧，如無意外的話。」Charles聽上去沮喪極了。

「知道什麼？」

Charles猶豫了。「毛毛兔醫生。」

她先是皺眉，然後雙眼不可置信地瞪大，最後忍不住爆出笑聲。「不是吧！是你？！你是那外號的源頭？」

Charles已經臉紅了。「這只是一個我隨便想出來的故事嘛。兒童病房的孩子們要我說故事給他們聽，而我所能想到的只有……」

「兔女郎打扮的Lehnsherr醫生？」她挑起眉，露出一個淘氣的笑容。「Charles，沒想到在你那甜美兒科醫生的外表底下居然有著如此變態的心思。」

「不，事情不是這樣的。我只是……都怪他那對兔拖鞋，然後我故事裡的兔子需要一個名字，這種情況下我第一個能想到的自然就是Erik吧。」Charles忍不住閉上眼睛。「或者說，我不得不承認我是太習慣想著Lehnsherr醫生的事了。」

「你為什麼不跟他談談呢？我意思是那個故事會是一個最好的切入點了。你走近他，對他展露一個微笑，然後告訴他——暗示一下你覺得他在選擇拖鞋時展現出的跟色盲沒兩樣的品味很可愛，再問他是否樂意啃咬你的胡蘿蔔（注3）——諸如此類啦。」

「Raven！」Charles雙眼嚇得瞪大了好幾倍。「我怎可能那麼說啊。」

「我還以為我已經完全掌握了你的搭訕技巧啊？」

Charles嘆了口氣。「你說得還算不錯。」

Raven揚起眉。

「好了，可能有點過火。怎樣也好，當對象換成 _他_ 時，我就發現自己無法用上這些技能了。它們實在太……怎麼說，不夠完美！」

「真的假的？好吧。但你為什麼要躲在這裡？Lehnsherr醫生明顯不知道你就是元兇，所以……」

「因為我每次遇上他都會變得無法正常思考，腦裡只想著如何跟他熱吻和說一些蠢話。這實在太可怕了……還有因為這個。」他拿起手裡那串胡蘿蔔。

「別告訴我你也是那些到處留下胡蘿蔔讓他找出來的人其中一員啊？你怎能如此愚蠢，Charles。我敢說他會原諒你創作了那個故事，但肯定不會原諒你搞出之後那一著。」

「你弄錯了！我當然沒有，我只是在收集它們。我想如果我可以阻止這一切，在Lehnsherr看見他們之前把它們拿走，其他人可能會慢慢覺得很無聊，過一陣這事就能淡化了。」

Raven似乎沒有被說服。「你當真覺得Lehnsherr醫生會忘記這一切？我意思是你有聽說過兔籠的故事吧？」

Charles畏縮了。沒有誰不知道這事吧？「好吧——你說我還能做什麼？」

「我怎可能知道？」

「你是他的助理，還是我的妹妹，所以……」

「我已經給過建議了，你不想用可不是我的問題。以他在選購拖鞋時表示的糟糕品味看起來，說不定他會對你那些俗氣的搭訕方式很受落呢。」

「我說過了，每當我遇到他時我——舌頭就好像自動打結了。」

「那就讓他幫你治療。」

Charles翻了個白眼，但在他趕及回應之前，一把熟悉的聲音打斷了他們的對話。「Raven？你還在啊，我需要你下去幫我……」

Raven用力把掃帚櫃門關上，她環看著四方，再給Erik一個最無辜的笑容。「……做電腦斷層掃瞄。好的，抱歉我馬上就過去。」她急步跑過Erik身邊。他有可能會去檢查那個掃帚櫃，也可能不會那麼做。怎麼也好，她決定最安全的做法是讓自己從任何潛在的危險地帶離得愈遠愈好。

X

Charles挺直身子屏住呼吸，嘗試在掃帚櫃找一個較為陰暗的角落躲藏。 _『求求你別找到我，請不要找到我……』_ 像咒語一樣的句子被內心毫無邏輯可言的的欲望打斷了。 _『求你找到我，狠狠蹂躪我！』_

他聽到有人在外面移動一會，之後回復寂靜，但他還是不敢貿然走出來。他甚至無法估計到底等了多久。 _『數到一百再出去吧……』_ 數著的同時Charles感到自己慢慢放鬆下來。就在這時，櫃門被猛然拉開。Charles發出驚惶的喊叫，因為他發現自己正跟『毛毛兔醫生』Erik面對面，他的心臟快要因為驚恐跟其他混亂的情緒而爆炸了。Lehnsherr醫生看上去很驚訝，然後那表情慢慢轉化為一個大大的笑容。

「Xavier醫生，能解釋一下你為什麼要躲在掃帚櫃裡嗎？」

Charles張開嘴，然後又閉上了。 _『非常好，你簡直跟一條金魚沒兩樣。』_ 他舔舔下唇。 _『說點什麼呀！快想一些機智的話！讓他為你傾倒！』_

「在跟孩子們玩捉迷藏？」

Charles點點頭，內心咒罵自己為什麼不早點想起這個藉口。與此同時他那豐富的想像力正在腦裡建構著一手抓著Lehnsherr醫生的領帶把他拉近熱吻的場景，把他們一同鎖在這個伸手不見五指的櫃裡，在無法看見的情況下只能靠雙手摸索對方的一切。

「你不覺得這裡離兒童病房有點遠嗎？你想他們怎樣找到你？」

_『我只想被你找到！』_ 不不不他可不能把這個說出口。為什麼他的甜言蜜語一碰到這個男人就不管用呢？

Lehnsherr醫生抬起一邊的眉毛。他肯定已經被Charles的沉默惹怒了——覺得他很粗魯甚至愚蠢。 **那** 正正是Charles一直以來極力避免的事。 _『快點說些什麼，任何東西也好！』_ 「你喜歡胡蘿蔔嗎？」一如以往他又說錯話了。

這句話讓Lehnsherr醫生皺起眉頭，他往下望時發現Charles手裡拿著的胡蘿蔔，那些Charles為了使他耳根清靜而四出搜羅的胡蘿蔔。不幸地對方完全理解錯誤了。「是你！你就是那個愚蠢笑話的幕後黑手？！」

「不！不不不你弄錯了！我絕不會……我只是……我不想你看到這些，我真的很抱歉，這都是我的錯……」

但Lehnsherr醫生只是抓住Charles拿著胡蘿蔔的手再舉高然後指責他。「那這是什麼？你覺得我是白痴？」

媽的，方向完全走偏了。「不，我覺得你很……」然後他停頓了，太多字眼在腦海裡繃出來，卻沒哪個是正確的。 _『可愛、美好、俊朗、性感、柔軟、漂亮、風趣、熱情……』_

Lehnsherr醫生的眼睛危險地眯起來。「你想說什麼？」他踏前了一步，把Charles壓到角落去。

於這麼近的距離裡，Charles能清楚嗅出另一個男人身上的古龍水跟醫院的消毒藥劑混合在一起的奇怪氣味。他得靠近一點，把鼻尖埋在Erik頸項裡才能把醫院的味道揮之而去，才能專心一致汲取對方溫暖的氣息。還有味道，他的嘴唇嚐起來必然很甜美。Charles一把抓住Erik的高領領結，把他拉近自己，再把雙唇壓在對方的嘴上。

Erik倒抽了一口氣，他的嘴唇是那麼柔軟和順從，唇瓣微張至Charles剛好能把舌頭伸進去的地步，他靈活地掃過Erik的牙齒，輕擁著對方好更進一步地深入……這時Charles的神經總算重新接上了。他正在跟Lehnsherr醫生接吻！他就那樣抓住對方吻下去，甚至沒詢問過對方意願或者作出任何警示。Charles像被蜜蜂刺中一樣彈開，看都不敢看對方的表情就直接逃走了，一直跑到兒童病房那麼遠的安全地帶才停下來。一切都是對那些胡蘿蔔所帶來的困擾而作出的小小安慰，起碼Erik肯定不會再為他們煩惱了，之後還得盡量避開和他相處。他會被投訴嗎？這算是性騷擾了吧？

他會收到警告信，然後被革職嗎？

Erik會恨他嗎？

X

Erik在Charles離開很久後依舊那樣目瞪口呆地站著。那個總是無視他，拒絕跟他對話的Charles，突如其來吻住了他。

他用手撫摸著仍然濕潤的嘴唇，舌頭忍不住沿著舔了一遍，然後他看著自己的手。 _『該死的，我為什麼放他走？』_ 他轉身看看，想當然爾Charles已經離開很久了。他確實嚇倒他了，這是他從沒想過的——看看Charles之前面對他時的態度，為什麼他永遠不好好說話——調情什麼的簡直就是天方夜譚。他明明是個很外向的人，對他以外的所有人都很友善， Erik一直不懂為什麼他——每當對著自己就變得如此保守？他緩緩走出休息室。為什麼他如此——害羞？

那有可能是 _因為_ 他對自己有感覺嗎？「喔……」在他準備去兒童病房尋找Charles時，揚聲器響起了。「Lehnsherr醫生請到348號電腦斷層掃描室……」

他抱怨了幾聲，又回去工作了。

X

當Erik總算空閒下來時天色已經轉暗了，他動身前往兒童病房。他才不會馬上就遇見Charles，不然也太方便了吧。Charles的辦公室空無一人，也沒在休息室看到他的身影，Erik只好叫住一名護士詢問。令人失望的是男護士告訴他說Xavier醫生的當值時間已經結束了。正當他沮喪地想要回去時，另一名護士為他帶來了希望。她聽到他問起Xavier醫生的行蹤，剛巧她不久前才在醫院看到對方。原來他通常會在回家前看一下小病人們。所以這就是Erik現在站在這排門扉前的原因，它們全部通往一個充滿小孩子的地方，而Charles很大機會也在其中。

他悄悄地打開門往裡面察看。房間看起來出奇地面善，雖說所有病房長得都差不多。他眼尖找到一個眼熟的紅髮女孩和一個抱著泰迪熊的金髮男孩。

小孩子們全部坐在自己床上，圍在中間的椅子上坐著Charles。他正在講故事呢。

『……所以Erik兔兔逃走了，但他很快發現自己無法像平時一樣愉悅地蹦跳。他低頭看著雙腳，那雙魔法紫紅兔拖鞋已經不在了。

光著的腳丫令Erik覺得很悲憤，他發誓一定要對雪女王跟她手下的北極狐進行報復。

但Erik已經失去了他的魔法拖鞋了，他要如何對付她呢？

事實上其中一隻負責看管住拖鞋的狐狸，心腸並不是那麼壞。他自小跟兔子一起長大，他對他們的所作所為有點困惑和後悔……』

被挑起了興趣的Erik細細聆聽著沒拿著任何書本或紙條的Charles如何生動地講述他的故事。所以這就是謎題的答案了。蛋蛋醫生……蛋……是X！原來是Xavier裡的X啊，一切線索都接起來了。Erik沒覺得很煩躁或是生氣，反而有點受寵若驚。這是否代表Charles真的是在想像著他的情況下創作那些故事？他會就這麼一直聽下去，如果不是Steve突然抬頭看的話。「我們可以問他！」

Charles驚訝地看著男孩。「什麼？你指的是誰？」

「毛毛兔醫生Erik呀。我們可以直接問他怎樣取回拖鞋的，他就站在那裡。」Steve直直指著Erik。

六雙眼睛齊齊看著他。Charles面色蒼白得像一張紙。

X

 

他們站在兒童病房外。Erik其實比較希望可以去一些比較私人的地方進行對話的，甚至是找另一個掃帚櫃也比這樣來得好。但Charles顯然已經呆若木雞無法動彈了。

「Charles……」

「我真的非常抱歉搞出這種——亂子。先從故事說起，我從沒想過它會以這種形式傳到你那裡。還有之後那些胡蘿蔔跟其他玩笑，還有——那個兔籠。」

「Charles……」

不幸地Charles正在專注研究地板上的紋路，他喋喋不休地發表言論。「還有另一件事，我真不應該——我意思是我完全明白那已經構成了性騷擾，而我——其實我也不知道我要幹嘛——好吧其實我知道的，但你——我並沒有要責怪你的意思，你什麼都沒做錯，要怪就怪我吻了你，我後悔了。喔不是後悔那個吻。我意思是沒詢問過你的意願或是先跟你說些什麼，但我一跟你碰面就完全沒法說出我想要說的話。相信我，我真的很認真想過要說什麼的，但無論說什麼感覺都不夠特別。我現在只希望你不要恨我，我會做任何事，只求你原諒我。我保証你不會再受到任何胡蘿蔔的滋擾，我會……」

Erik皺起眉頭。這就像一道突然被衝破的水閘，之前的沉默不語都被胡言亂語給取代了。可愛的胡言亂語，迷人的胡言亂語，除此之外Erik實在想不出別的了。Charles似乎沒有停下來的意思，看到如此可愛的他，Erik知道自己有些話一定得告訴對方。

所以他抓過Charles肩膀，然後以一個吻打斷了他的話。

X

_兩個月後。_

「我的天啊Charles，你穿著的是啥？」Raven看著她的哥哥穿上為醫院裡的萬聖節派對而準備的服裝，在震驚跟歇斯底里大笑之間舉棋不定。

「誒我還以為很好認！」Charles左右搖擺著轉身看她，他那身圓錐形的服飾嚴重阻礙了他的動作。

「你應該知道胡蘿蔔造型放在小寶寶身上才可愛這個道理吧？」

Charles嘆了口氣。「這是賭注的一部分——或者說是挑戰吧。」

「喔……對象是他？」Raven完全被挑起了興趣。

「沒錯。我們可以走了嗎？」

「當然可以。」

「但你……」Charles看著她妹妹那身暴露到不行的服飾，她穿著短小的燈籠褲跟閃亮亮的胸罩，全身佈滿了藍色人體彩繪。

她揚起眉，毫不在意他的意願。「我可是燈神啊！」

「好吧，要出發了。」他現在希望胡蘿蔔也能有比較性感的姿態了。

X

到達現場時Charles毫不意外接受到好些驚嘆的目光，但他懶得理了，因為他正忙於尋找Erik的身影。往年的派對Erik往往穿著普通衣物來參加萬聖節派對，所以Charles也不敢有太大的期望就是了。一切源自一個演變成賭局的笑話，但他們其實沒商討過勝負方的獎勵和懲罰。Erik很有可能就那樣啥裝扮都沒有來這裡，而Charles就要整晚扮成一根蘿蔔這樣。

然後他看到對方了。首先映進眼裡的是Erik頭上那對毛茸茸的兔耳朵，然後是…… _『操！』_ Erik穿著皮外套和緊身褲，但都比不上他屁股上那顆圓圓的毛毛尾巴。Charles看著Erik彎腰拾起地上某些東西，覺得喉嚨異常地乾涸——接著他發現自己並不是唯一一個看著Erik的人。 _『為什麼他可以扮成一隻如此火辣的兔子而我就是一根發育不良的_ _胡_ _蘿蔔？』_

這時Erik轉身過來了，Charles只覺得膝下一軟。Erik的外套底下啥都沒穿。

Erik在看到Charles後臉上露出燦爛的笑容，他朝著他的方向走過來，Charles這才發現對方裸露的胸口上寫了字。他看著那行句子，臉頰像是要燒起來一樣，心臟也頓時漏跳了一拍。那上面寫著的是 _『_ _Charles_ _的毛毛兔』_ 。

「嗨可愛的胡蘿蔔！你看起來很對兔子的口味呢，我可以咬你一口嘛？」

Charles咧嘴一笑。「這樣啊，我通常不會隨便讓兔子咬的，但看在你……」Charles深呼吸了一口氣。「是隻那麼性感的兔子份上，我又怎能拒絕呢。」

他們吻起來，Charles把手伸進Erik的外套裡面。

「我這身打扮好像有點不公平啊。」Erik審視著Charles的裝扮。

「顯而易見胡蘿蔔服飾沒法加入太多性感原素。相信我，我做過資料搜集了。」

「喔不用擔心你在我心目中永遠都是一根性感的胡蘿蔔，尤其是當我幻想著如何把你的外皮脫下來的時候。不過我得說如果你想要性感一點的話，你可以考慮看看人體彩繪。」

「你似乎對這經驗豐富了。」他刻意地看著Erik胸口，還餘下一點對於那樣露骨的宣言的喜悅。

「首先那是事實，我想向其他人表明只有一個人可以觸碰我的毛毛兔尾巴。」Erik總算找到他想要的東西，他的手指劃過Charles胡蘿蔔服上的拉鍊。他嘗試將它拉開，卻被Charles阻止了。「這身裝扮可是用絲絨製成的，非常暖和，所以我裡面可能沒穿上打底用的襯衫。」

Erik挑起眉。「你這是在調戲你的兔子？」

「這得由你決定咯，但如果我家兔子想要找出真相的話，我會強烈建議他找一個較私密的地方進行這項活動。」

Erik笑了。「好吧，且看當胡蘿蔔被兔子追趕至我的辦公室時可以跑得多快。為表公平我會讓你先出發。」

X

當清潔部門的員工翌晨過來時，他們驚訝地發現好幾件胡蘿蔔服裝的配件胡亂散落在那條通往Erik Lehnsherr醫生辦公室的走廊上。不知道是誰在門上貼上了一張潦草的便條。「毛毛兔醫生終於抓住他的胡蘿蔔啦！」

 

**Author's Note:**

> （注1） Erik拖鞋顏色Magenta（紫紅色）跟Magneto（萬磁王）是諧音。
> 
> （注2） 蛋蛋醫生（Dr. Eggs）是Dr. X諧音。
> 
> （注3） 雙關注意。


End file.
